The girl that never was
by Oozu Cannon
Summary: Marco's wakes up on a world where magic doesn't exist and Star it's not the same person he remembers
1. Chapter 1

I

A young Marco wake up after a long night of fighting, his lasts adventures had taken several days of travelling through different dimensions, always following the lead of a blonde and young warrior, searching for just the most smallest and probably pointless things, but for the both of them were enough to travel till the more far star of the universe, even if they could find them in the closest store at home.

But this morning Marco, felt weird, something on the air was off, he came in his bathroom, only to be received a short scream, there was her roommate, a blonde short haired girl which he could not put a name on.

-Marco! I told you to respect the bathroom turns-

-Wait! Who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom-

-Stop joking around! It's the third time this week you make that joke-

Marco was perplexed at this, he could not understand it at the moment, something was not right, she was the exchange student that have come this year, but he could barely remember her, he leave his home earlier than ever, without even taking a bath or anything, he didn't care, the feeling of incompleteness was driving him out of his home.

He felt truly lonely.

At school, he started to get back to normal, even if the other students looked at him weird, alphonso sat down behind him.

-Hey alphonso, how are you today-

-Why are you talking to me, dude- he said, making a confuse expression.

-We are friends, well at least I think, I haven't see you a lot lately-

-Dude you're weird-

Marco, could not get it yet.

-Hey mole face, you didn't waited for me-

Said the Short haired girl from the bathroom early this morning.

-Eh, I... don't know actually, just wanted to get early to school, I feel there is something weird at home-

-You're weird-

-Hey, look its "Miss sunshine", it looks like her time at the counselor could have worked-

-Who? - said Marco

At that moment, his world stopped, the so called "miss sunshine", was a young girl, blonde and long hair, using a grey dress, on her face was an expression of sadness or disappointment in life.

-STAR! - Marco yelled

-Now I understand you were what I was missing, today-

She looked at him, confused and angry, immediately ignored him, to sit at the back of the classroom, he follow her, confused and anxious.

-Now I remember, I don't know what's going on, everything is weird, but at least you are here Star-

-First my name is Stella , second it wasn't fun that you made fun of me on the past but after what happened last month, this is just cruel- She said as she leaved the classroom with tears on her eyes.

-What the hell is going on-

-Marco, Marco...-

-What I told you about it, you have to leave her alone for a couple of days, before shooting her down again- Said a pretty boy dressed on a kid suit.

-Tom?!- Said Marco astonished.

-What? It seem like you saw a ghost-

At the speed of light the memories of months of his life went by his eyes, this world wasn't his, the memory of Star butterfly was too strong to ignore.

He was dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The school classes keep going as normally does, or as much Marco could remember before the days of Star, Tom looking him funny make him feel uncomfortable, the girl blonde girl that was living with him, was an exchange student from Europe, by the name of Collete, and have been living with him as much time Star did in his memories.

Stella as she was called by the other hand was a different case, not much did tom or Collete said about her, Ferguson and Alphonso, barely talked with him, they were never been friends before, he could not find Jackie anywhere at the school, the only person who he could ask about Stella besides herself, was probably Janna.

She was probably the only person who was just like he remember, sleazy and callous around him.

-Janna can we talk a little- Marco said to her.

-Wow, Marco I told you I'm not going to date you anymore- Said Janna with a fake smirk as she talked Marco with her to a hidden corridor of the school.

-Do I have really asked you out before?-

-No, but all my friends believe you are my stalker, and I like to keep it that way-

-Tell me what do you want this time, I can get you anything- Says winking at him.

-Anything? Never mind-

-I want information, about that Stella girl-

-Too soon man, wait a little more for that-

-What? I just want to know about her-

-Then asking me it's stupid, you're the person who knows her best-

Marco's frustration started to grow along with his curiosity, he knew that could not keep the image of him from this world any longer.

-Janna, let's say I'm not from around here, and just want to know about her, as you know as a newbie-

Janna could not believe the poor attempts of persuasion from Marco.

-But you're not, you're really weird right now- Said Janna meanwhile trying to leave Marco behind.

-I'm not from this world, Janna- Said Marco trying to show confidence

-In my world Stella is called Star and she comes from a Magical Dimension-

-She is not like this, Star is a really happy and nice person-

-Then you already know half the story- said Janna.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Life for Stella and Marco was not so different to Star and Marco, you could say it was identical from their point of view. Only different to everybody else.

-Stella, it's not a normal girl, you know-

-She has always been living in her own world, a world know only to her, and of course you, where magic is real and stuff-

-Man, even when we were little kids, all the class would play along with her, but kids grown up, magic stop existing and life give you real problems-

-All her friends grown up, except for herself- Said Marco.

-Her and you-

-well until last year, it's funny you still played along her for so long, even when you got your arm broken trying to fight a "hydra"-

-But then, you grown up, and Stella's games stopped being fun anymore-

-Why? what could be so bad to change me-

At this point Janna looked sad, and uncomfortable, something was wrong, for her this was the only evidence to assure that this wasn't the Marco she knew, he would know exactly what happened, but she cannot accept it yet.

-I don't know, and if I do, don't want to remember, just trust me- Said a distrust Janna trying to change the subject.

-You should talk to her like you do with me-

-Maybe that would help her, I liked to play along too, but she is no fun anymore-

Marco left Janna behind, trying to reconcile this knew information, the star of this world have been a girl who let her imagination consume her life, and know she was a lonely mess caused by himself, or a version of himself.

He waited for the class to be over to star his plan, talk to her directly would be hard on the schools grounds, and she would believe she was only playing with her emotions.

Marco followed from street to street, echo creek was not so different that his own world, probably only more quiet and boring, Stella lived not so far away for Marco's home, you could say they were neighbors, but their home had different auras, meanwhile his home, was warm and happy, Stella's home looked abandoned and sad, almost forgotten to the world.

He tried to look at her window so he could see Stella's normal life, but almost all windows where closed, like she didn't wanted the light of the sun in her house.

-Oh come on, I can't see from he either- Said Marco frustrated looking from a backyard window.

-Hey! I recognize that voice, are you that Marcoboi?-said an indoor voice.

-Glossaryck? yes it's me?- answered Marco.

-Glossaryck, what a stupid name, only star call me that now-

-Just call me G-

At that moment an old blind man open the window.

-G, you don't look so blue, as before-

-Well with my new pills happiness it's easier to find, you know-

-I haven't hear about you in months, boy, how it's life-

-Weird-

-I need to talk to Star- Said Marco while climbing through the window.

-She is in her room, you know the one you climbed every night for the last five years to play-

-I maybe be old, but not stupid Marco, she needs a friend more than ever-

-No matter where, you're always weird, old man- Said Marco while going up the stairs.

-At least, I'm not blue anymore-


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Stella's bedroom door, meanwhile more childish in nature, identical to its Star Counterpart, this simple details was enough to give chills to Marco, he still didn't know how to explain his presence to Stella, or even try to make her understand his predicament.

A simple knock would have been enough, but this time she opened the door before he could even try, her look was filled with surprise and hate.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! - She screamed.

-I told Glossaryck to never let you in ever again!-

-Star, hear me out-

-Don't call me that!-

-You don't a right to call me that again- Stella said crying.

Stella gets on her knees, her expression of sadness and anger if too much for Marco. He hugs her out of instinct, Stella's tear drench Marco's hoodie.

-Why you do this, you play with me like you don't care-

-It wasn't me Star, I'm not that person-

-I can't prove it but, I'm not from here-

-In my world, there is a Star like you, she has a magical wand, and is the princess...-

-... Of Mewni- said Stella cleaning her tears

-At least you still remembers our games- Stella said with a melancholic smile.

-Ask me something you never were able to use on your plays- said Marco.

She got up, and walked to her room, looking for a little shoe's box, inside it was a broken wand, made out of paper and some pencils.

-Before you broke it, I was going to tell you, what power the magic of my wand, but you got mad at me- Stella said with truth sadness in her eyes.

-An unicorn, an Italian unicorn, don't know why but that is it-

Stella began to smile, but at the same time at the verge of tears, she hugged Marco with all her strength.

-I missed you so much-

-I did too-

-But I need your help, to find the real magic-

-The magic doesn't exist anymore, it's gone- Stella said while looking to her wand.

-We can repair your wand Star, it's not the first time I have seen it broken-

-You truly aren't the Marco I know-

-Marco, the magic died along with Jackie-


	5. Chapter 5

V

Truth to be told, the words of Stella were enough to cause a pain in the chest to Marco, the magic of the old Marco died the moment one of his own friends died, at that point for him there was no time for games, no time for adventures on estrange dimensions, Stella was left behind for the mourning of a common friend.

Both of them sitting together on the edge of her bed, close as a way to cope with their feelings.

-After the funeral, you stopped talking to me-

-You made friends with the new kids of the class, got a girlfriend and all-

-In the end our games were just me, alone, in the back of the school, hiding from the monsters, I didn't wanted to fight anymore-

Stella's head sank on his shoulders, for her it was the first time in months that they had been near each other, without him ignoring her.

-Then you broke my wand and the magic stopped for me-

-I could not take it anymore-

-The counselor told me to grow up- she said closing her eyes slowly.

-Star, the magic is real, I have seen it before, in my world you could do magic even without your wand-

-And I believe you could do it now-

The spirit on Marco's word were enough to draw a soft smile on her face, he stand up from the bed and took her hand.

-Tell me where we played all these years-

-Guide me there, it's maybe the best place to get your magic back- said Marco taking Stella out of her room, her home and into the streets.

Stella was still confused, but in her face the sadness was fading little by little, she guide it Marco through several streets, back alleys until an old and abandoned building.

-What's this place Sta- Said Marco abruptly, until he could read a sign on the old building.

"Ludo's Castle"

-We played here for years Marco, even when the manager got replaced by one that wasn't so glad to have us there-

-Don't tell me a business man called Toffee, right?-

-… Yes- Said Stella with a huge smile on her face.

-Let's see if our secret entrance it's still there- Said Stella while grabbing Marco.

They found an old blanket covering a hole on one of the walls, inside they saw several corridor that lead to many rooms, the old castle, was at a time a small hotel, where a small midget could rent you a room for little money, until it got bought up by a huge franchise, yet it could not avoid its final demise.

-What happened to this place Star- asked Marco while going up on the stairs

-A small accident, a fire, but only in a room, don't think about it-

-We are getting closer-

Stella guide him to a small attic on the final floor, where the old Ludo would let them play, after all for him it was just a simple cellar, but for many of his employees, it was a magical place for a couple of kids, where even them could be part of it.

Inside of it, there was a huge mirror, many dolls, and a little castle made of cardboard, in the top, barely glued there was two picture, Marco recognize them as Star's parents, they have their royals attire drawn with crayons, and at last, two little figures of them, used for the most bigger adventures. Marco took the parts of the broken wand, and with a little of tape, he put them together, he hand it to star.

-I believe you can use it now- said Marco

-How- she asked

-Just believe in your deeper feelings, use them bring your magic back-

-When you feel it, use it on the mirror-

She looked on the inside of her heart, the most strongest feeling she could bring out, she looked at his eyes, the only eyes that could really hurt her, she kiss him, maybe was the fueled emotions, but for one instance her cheeks got more brighter than ever, Stella could finally bring the magic dip down of her, both looked to the big mirror, for a first time it was reflecting something different that the dark celling, Marco could not stop himself, and ran to the mirror.

-STAR! CAN YOU HEAR ME! - He yelled at it

But the reflection only lasted a couple of seconds, the same seconds that Stella's cheek were bright, he looked back only to see her wand dropped, and her looking him crying with a shocked face.

-I was your Star-


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Life was never easy to Stella, born on a small family, prone to tragedy, forced to live only with her guardian since a young age, only his best friend Marco could bring happiness to her daily life, and she would anything she can to not lost him, even go too far in her actions.

-Please don't leave me-

-I know I'm a mess, and everything I do its stupid, but I need you- Said Stella crying uncontrollably

-Star, I can't stay here, this is not my world-

-but without you I will be alone again, my Marco would never talk to me again-

-You're the only thing that give me hope, now-

-Why does you think Marco hate you so much-

-you two lost a friend, and both had different ways to cope, but he should not hate you, maybe just feels weird and confuse about life-

-HE HATES ME- Stella began to scream

-Why?!- Marco tried to understand

-Because Jackie is dead because of me-

-I knew you like her so much, and I could not stand it, so I used my magic to wish her away-

-Then she died, she died and I felt happy about it-

-Because of that Marco hates me-

-Everybody does-

-That's not true-

-There is still people on the school that miss the old Star-

-Even if you miss me, you will not be alone-

-In my world there is a Star that's feel the same as you, she must be looking every way to find me-

-Your Star's the lucky one- Stella stopped crying, and looked at his worried face.

Behind his back, the ends of a magical scissor tear down the veil of reality, opening a dimensional portal, at the other side it could be hear a faint voice screaming.

-Marco!-

-Are you there?-

-You have come in at the count of 3 or else this will not work-

-That's your Star calling you- Said Stella

-Maybe my Marco would come back when you leave-

Both give each other a last hug, the portal was smaller than ever, but big enough for him and only him to pass, after it he met with a scared and bright red Star, she could contain her tears, Marco was finally at home.

-How could you find me? - Asked Marco

-The mirror, never stopped transmitting, after with a little help of Glossaryck, finding you was the easy part-

-What about… …me? -

-He was the hard part, he really disliked me-

-But hearing himself make him cooperate a little-

-I feel terrible-

-Don't worry Stella will be fine-

-I try to talk a little sense on his Marco-

-That way they could start again a new- Said Star optimistic

-I hope so Star-

-I hope so-

On the other side of the fence, a weirded out Marco left the portal, just to meet a lonely and melancholy Stella, theirs eyes crossed path, both could not explain themselves.

A little smile draw on their faces, and they shared theirs first laugh in many days, no matter what they knew the magic of their games were real, and maybe if they ever had to grow up, they must do it together.

-Do you want to go home-

-We can make some nachos-

The mirror reflected something new again.


End file.
